<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Be my Getaway? by goodnessgraciousgreengollymissmolly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22809445">Be my Getaway?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodnessgraciousgreengollymissmolly/pseuds/goodnessgraciousgreengollymissmolly'>goodnessgraciousgreengollymissmolly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Steam Dream Sweeties</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:06:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,523</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22809445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodnessgraciousgreengollymissmolly/pseuds/goodnessgraciousgreengollymissmolly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose often gets bored on lonely nights. Good thing there's a certain redhead she could bother for a drive...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rose HammondsXGimla Mcdunner</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Be my Getaway?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a cool summer evening in the suburbs of New Jersey as Gimla typed away on her computer on a report for her English class, something about Moby Dick or… was it To Kill a Mockingbird this time? Gimla let out a groan, hands running over her face to rub her eyes and comb her fingers through her hair.</p><p>She had to finish this paper in two days and she could barely get the focus or drive to actually finish, having read the book- whatever it was- during lunch and after school, halfway typing up the damn paper via phone on the bus. Speaking of, she glanced down at the tiny thing playing her study playlist to see what time it was, only to let out another groan: midnight. It was 12:00 fucking am and she wasn’t done with this paper. She was screwed, screwed! She set the phone back down and glared at the screen with the essay with a burning fury. What she wouldn’t give to have the strength to punch a hole through-</p><p>Suddenly her phone let out a couple of buzzes, indicating there was a text message:</p><p>Hey, no clue if ur up but if you are u should send me a sign that ur up. Way bored over here.</p><p>The redhead picked up her phone and shook her head. Of course Rose would be awake at this hour, what with her messed up sleep schedule and the job at her uncles mechanic place- Gimla was startled out of her thoughts as another text from the blonde came through:</p><p>k, so unless u fell asleep with the light on- gonna assume ur up </p><p>A minute passed</p><p>Consider urself warne d</p><p>Then there was a tapping on the window that had Gimla jumping out of her chair with a surprised squeak- because right as she looked up, the redhead could see Rose looking at her through her window, eyes wide now with panic and she could hear her friends cursing through the glass, sending Gimla to her feet and scrambling to open the window and practically hiss out, “How did you get here so fast? And how are you on my wind-?!”</p><p>Rose pressed a hand to Gimla’s mouth with a devilish grin, her long blonde hair sweeping in front of her eyes a bit due to the wind before she pushed it to the side with her free hand. “Don’t ask so many questions, especially that loudly. Do you know what time it is?”</p><p>Gimla just glared at her before licking Rose’s hand, causing her to retract her hand with a low chuckle. “But seriously, wanna go for a ride with me?”</p><p>Gimla looked down at her sweatpants and baggy shirt, then to Rose. “I… what? I have a paper-”</p><p>“The paper can wait and I got a gift for you when we get down. Well, technically two but that’s beside the point. You’ve been working on that since I saw you at lunch. You need a break.” Rose said, sitting on the window sill with a stern look, arms crossed over her chest. “C’mon, you need to live a little. The most exciting thing I’ve seen you do is play your violin or choose something from the cafeteria. Let’s go have an adventure!”</p><p>“I...” Gimla paused, looking at her computer, then to Rose, who was waiting expectantly, the redhead thinking for a moment before nodding. “Sure, but not too late, ok? I still gotta-ah!”</p><p>She stopped as she was yanked forward, out of the window by a grinning Rose, who was holding Gimla close to her chest as she slid the two of them down the roof before letting go. “I knew you were cool enough. Alright, I’m getting down first. Once I’m down I catch you. Cool? Cool.” Rose said, her words coming out much faster than she usually did as she jumped down the roof and onto the driveway with ease before turning to lift her arms up. </p><p> </p><p>“Alright, go.”</p><p>Gimla looked down at Rose, feeling the sweat drip down the back of her neck, her hesitation causing Rose to frown, slowly lowering her hands. “You… haven’t done this before.” She said, Gimla shaking her head, causing Rose to sigh.</p><p>“Look… You got the harder part down, now I need to ask you a question: Do you trust me?”</p><p>“I mean- you’re a great friend and per-”</p><p>“Ah ah ah! The solid question needs to get a solid answer. Now: Do you trust me?”</p><p>Gimla paused, thinking as she looked down at this hot, devilish person under her. She could catch her, and obviously Rose trusted her so… what did that mean for them?</p><p> </p><p>“I trust you, Ro.”</p><p>The blonde nodded with a smile, arms outstretched, “Alright. Jump and I’ll catch you then.” She said as Gimla took a deep breath before jumping blindly, feeling the strong arms of Rose under her knees and back, only opening her eyes after being sure she wasn’t falling anymore, only to see Rose’s face inches from hers! </p><p>The other woman looked at her, pride shining in her deep brown eyes. “Knew you could do it.” She whispered before setting Gimla on her feet and led her to the end of the driveway, where a deep red motorcycle sat parked, causing Gimla to falter. “Wait, we’re taking your bike?”</p><p>Rose turned, cocking her head to the side. “Yeah, figured I’d give it a spin with you since the vans outta gas.” She pulled the helmet over her head, reaching around to hand a second one to Gimla, who hesitated a bit before taking it and slipping it on over her own head, Rose reaching to make sure it was secure before hopping on and putting the keys in, starting the engine, looking to Gimla. “Well?” She said, her voice muffled under the helmet. </p><p>”Where, um… where can I sit?” Gimla asked, the blonde’s response being to pat the spot right behind her. “Here’s always good, as long as you don’t mind holdin’ tight.” She said this, opening the visor so that Gimla could see Rose’s eyes as she thought things over. She trusted Rose, sure, that was obvious. Hell, she had just said it a few moments ago! But a motorcycle… those were dangerous. What if-</p><p>Her thoughts were interrupted as Rose reached out a hand and pulled Gimla onto the back of the bike, legs hanging from the side. “I promise I won’t let you get hurt. I’m a safe driver and know what I’m doing.” She said as Gimla readjusted, legs now on either side as she pressed up closer to Rose, wrapping her arms around the blonde’s chest, which Rose moved lower to her stomach, “Better grip, not that I don’t mind you copping a feel.” She said, hiding a smirk as she lowered the visor and revved the engine, the two feeling vibrations up and through their bodies as Rose took off like a bat out of hell out of the neighborhood, wind whipping around them. At first, Gimla felt a bit nervous, gripping onto Rose tightly and clamping her eyes shut. But as time went on, she slowly peeked out at the streaks of light around her since the roads seemed to be clearer than they were on the ride home, and she straightened up, looking around her at how beautiful everything looked as they raced by into the night.</p><p>After a while, Rose took a turn that showed the coast on the right, the stars slowly coming into view above, showing a glittering array around them as they drove up the spiral road up a hill until they reached the top, parking next to a tree and lowering the kickstand and removing her helmet to look back at Gimla with a grin.</p><p>“Told you I’d keep you safe.” She said, dismounting and helping remove her helmet.</p><p>“I know you did I was just nervous.” Gimla shook out her hair positively beaming, “But that was so cool! I’ve never been on a motorcycle before and did you see the lights?! They were so pretty! I-” Rose stopped Gimla’s rambling by kissing the top of Gimla’s head. “You’re adorable.” She said, grabbing Gimla’s hand and leading her to the edge of the hill and sitting on the ground, Gimla following suit as the two just proceeded to chat quietly and point out various stars and just enjoyed each other’s company for about a couple hours.</p><p>They ended up at the end of Gimla’s driveway closer to sunrise, Gimla passing the helmet back to Rose’s hands, only for the blonde to pass it back and shake her head. “Keep it, ‘s yours now.” SHe said, revving her engine again and getting ready to turn, only to be interrupted by Gimla pressing a kiss to the side of the helmet and muttering a quiet “Thank you.” Before climbing up to the roof and back into her room to get ready for the day, glancing out the window to see Rose was gone, faintly hearing the sound of the motorcycles engine farther off in the approaching daylight.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>